


A Tangle of White Wolves and Flames

by KytCordell



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KytCordell/pseuds/KytCordell
Summary: Geralt/Emhyr art.





	A Tangle of White Wolves and Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



> I started up a [Witcher fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11421213/chapters/25587432) after being really inspired by Astolat's stuff. She's great. I figured she would appreciate this. XD
> 
> You can follow me on [Deviantart](http://kytcordell.deviantart.com/) if you want.


End file.
